The present invention relates broadly to coordinate transformation system utilizing multiplier circuits.
In the prior art, circuits for coordinate transformation systems utilized electro-mechanical rotary transducers or resolvers. The use of resolvers for performing coordinate transformations required a multiplicity of resolver units to provide multiple transformations. As the number of electromechanical devices in a circuit increases, the reliability of the circuit decreases. This is largely due to the fact that mechanical wear, friction and the deterioration which is associated with resolvers, contributes to lower circuit reliability. Additionally, the electro-mechanical resolver concept for a coordinate transformation system is a digital mechanization which requires more complex conversion and timing circuitry. The present invention which is analog in nature, inherently has greater reliability, presents packaging versatility, uses less power and provides multiple transformation capabilities.